


When all your Coworkers are Soccer Moms

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I love Angus and so does everybody else, Post-Finale, Spoilers.., TAZ Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: Exactly what is sounds like.--A beautiful soccer boy and his ridiculous family.





	When all your Coworkers are Soccer Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

When Angus McDonald arrived at the field for his first soccer game, there was a loud yell from the sidelines.

 

“THAT’S MY BOY! MY BEAUTIFUL MAGIC BOY!” Taako and Lup cheered. Barry was sat beside them in a folding camping chair.

 

“You’ve got this, Ango!” Magnus was a few feet away, in the bleachers with Lucretia, Avi, and Johann the dog. Lucretia smiled and gave the young boy a thumbs up.

 

“Who are all those people cheering for you?” One of his teammates, Sara, asked him.

 

“Isn’t that the IPRE crew?” The striker, Rogan, pointed as Davenport and Merle arrived.

 

“Um, yeah. I worked with them at the Bureau.” Angus flushed, rubbing his neck.

 

“That’s awesome! They seem really nice.” Sara grinned, scanning the crowd again.

 

“ANGUS!” A voice called moments before a body collided with him.

 

“MOOKIE, I SAID TO STAY OVER HERE.” Merle started to stomp across the field as his son pinned Angus to the ground.

 

“Dad and Dav said that it was your first game so I wanted to wish you luck!” The boy poked Angus’s cheek in an aggressive yet loving way.

 

“Thank you, Mookie. Can you please get off of me?” Merle picked the boy up before he could respond. The cleric gave Angus a hand up before patting his arm and taking Mookie back to the bleachers, where Mavis and Davenport were discussing something with Lucretia. The coach blew her whistle, causing Angus to snap back to life and focus on the objective at hand. The other team was slowly arriving and they had warmups to do.

 

When the game started, Angus was stationed as goalie.

 

“Good luck, Angus! You’re gonna be amazing!” Avi screamed, bumping against Magnus as they laughed and pet the excited dog.

 

“Don’t fuck up!” Taako and Lup grinned. Barry shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

 

“If you win, I’ll burn Barold’s swim jorts!” Taako added, causing the rest of the crew to explode in laughter. Angus chuckled and shook his head, focusing on the starting game. 

 

When he blocked the first shot, his crowd erupted in cheers.

 

When Rogan got tripped by a member of the other team, Davenport yelled at the ref until it was handled properly.

 

When Angus’s team scored, his crowd was the loudest.

 

After the halftime break, which was filled for Angus by personally visiting every one of his coworkers in the stands, Carey and Killian showed up.

 

“You can do it!” Killian’s shout was generic but full of energy. Her fiancee climbed on top of Magnus’s shoulders and made a megaphone out of her hands.

 

“You’re going to have to fight, and you’re going to win!” She called. While the people outside of their crew clapped in encouragement, the Bureau employees looked solemnly at each other and nodded, pausing in remembrance and inspiration. Angus felt his eyes welling up and he scrubbed them away quickly. He gave a watery-eyed Avi a small smile before the second half got underway.

 

“By their sacrifice.” He whispered, remembering the sign Taako mentioned in Refuge.

 

The rest of the game went great. Taako yelled some choice words after the other team scored twice. Magnus gave some quick pointers to Sara when she was benched for a water break. When Angus’s team came out victorious, his crowd was obscenely loud and proud.

 

“Burn The Jorts! Burn The Jorts!” Taako, Merle, and Avi chanted, surrounding a groaning Barry.

 

“I’m buying them pizza! Let’s buy them pizza babe.” Carey tugged Killian towards the team, where Magnus was already giving each player a hearty handshake and congratulations.

 

“I think I’ll bring them apple slices next time,” Lup grimaced as she looked over the box of chip bags with Lucretia.

 

“Maybe some grapes too. And a cooler for the water bottles.” The journal keeper agreed. Mookie rushed over a grabbed a few bags of chips before leaving, Mavis hot on his trail. Davenport handed something off to the coach before approaching Angus and his friends, who were by now just lying on the grass and drinking water.

 

“Good game, Angus.” Davenport smiled down at the boy.

 

“Thanks, Captain! I was very much encouraged by all of you coming out to see me. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble, with all your travelling and adventuring and the like.”

 

“We’ll always make time for you, Angus.” Davenport glanced around at the other BoB and IPRE members, enjoying themselves in the nice weather and company. “We all needed this, especially you. It’s not your average childhood, but it’s something. More normal than a moonbase.” Angus sat up.

 

“Definitely more normal than a moonbase, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He beamed. Magnus jogged over with Johann.

 

“Ango, Sara, Rogan! Sweet Flips says they’re paying for pizza!”

 

“PIZZA!” Sara and Rogan cheered. Magnus leaned over to easily pluck Angus off the ground and onto his shoulder.

 

“Magnus, Sir! I can walk just fine.”

 

“I know, kiddo, but this feels like old times.” The fighter extended a hand to Davenport, who swiftly shook his head.

 

“No thanks, Magnus. I’d much rather not be carried.”

 

“Fine, fine, whatever you say, Captain. Can’t feel like all the old times at once, I guess.”


End file.
